


A Year in the Life by ignipes

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: John and Rodney are demon hunters. With rock salt and holy water and Latin rituals and everything.





	A Year in the Life by ignipes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Year in the Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522) by [ignipes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes). 



> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [A Year in the Life by ignipes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522)  
**Length** : 0:19:08  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http:/rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/A%20Year%20In%20the%20Life.m4b)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
